Generally, an operating system is a large collection of individual files that all work in combination to provide an operating environment for a computing device. The individual files that comprise an operating system are typically maintained within the computing device in a complex arrangement of directories and folders. Additionally, the deployment and distribution of an operating system or a portion of an operating system to remote nodes or computing devices may be a difficult task because of the size and complexity of the operating system at each of the remote computing devices.